Out In The Cold
by Weebles
Summary: She never belonged. She would never be perfect for them. And now, now she was gone.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I came up with idea when I went skating. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Nothing.

* * *

That sinking feeling came at the bottom of her stomach. She felt herself fall. She'd done something wrong in the jump. She always did something wrong. Her leg hurt as it hit the ice. She quickly looked around to make sure no one saw. She didn't want them to think she couldn't do this simple jump. She got up quickly. She began doing laps around the rink. She knew she could stroke perfect. As soon the tears came to her eyes she wiped them away. They couldn't let them see her cry.

"Why can't I be like them? Why can't I be perfect?", those words ran over and over through her mind.

They all had perfect, bouncy, blonde hair, and perfect.......well everything was perfect about them.

Her parents put her into the local Figure Skating Club, hoping that she might make some friends there. But she didn't. they all hated her. She wasn't perfect. She couldn't do a damn spin properly. Not even the coach ,who was paid, didn't like her. To them she was a pebble that needed to be taken off the ice. Permently.

She got off the ice early that day. She wanted to go home and cry, like she did everyday.

But She didn't go home early that day. When her mother came to pick her daughter all she found was a pair of skates, and not a trace of her daughter.

Anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

YEA!! I got the second chapter done. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Without A Trace. I'm just hopelessly obsessed with the show.

* * *

As he stepped out of the car, an icey wind hit him. It was unusually cold for October. Martin noticed Samantha already there, talking with Danny

"Your finally here." She said with a smile, knowing very well why he was late,"Okay, her name is Norah Lee, 13, last seen by fellow skaters and coach. They said she got off the ice early at about 4:30, and didn't realize she was gone till her mother came to pick her up 15 minutes later."

"Do you think she ran?"

"Maybe, apparently she wasn't very popular, on ice, and off."

"Where is her parents?"

"Over there, talking to the cop", Danny said pointing the parents direction.

"I'll talk to the coach." Martin said, and turned toward the arena.

Danny quickly added "I'll talk to the parents."

Watching him walk away, Samantha sighed, "Okay I'll talk to the skaters."

As she entered the arena, she saw them. Laughing. Blonde ponytails bouncing as they talked.

_FLASHBACK: Young Samantha, walking down a highschool hallway. Noteboks, and textbooks pressed to her chest. As she passes the corner where the "popular" kids_.

_She keeps on moving past them. _

"_Hey, Samon."_

_She picked up her pace, turning the corner, she dashed into the ladies bathroom. Quickly she bolted the door in the nearest stall. Closing her eyes she took in deep breaths._

"_Okay, okay, I'm okay."_

_She opened her eyes, trying to force a smile._

Then she saw it. In big, black, permanent marker.

**SAMANTHA SPADE IS A LOSER**

Suddenly the walls of the small stall seemed to spin. Around and around. She sat herself down on the toilet. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Pushing back the painful memory, Samantha forced a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything: Don't sue

"Norah was very quiet", said one of the bouncy ponytail figure skaters.

"Her name was Norah?" said another, turning to look at the one that just spoke, "I always thought her name was Noreen. She looks just like a Noreen, doesn't she??"

They all nodded in agreement, almost like clones.

Another spoke, "You know who doesn't look like their name, that kid in the front row in my science class, Brian, the one who answers all the questions."

They stood puzzled for second, then almost like a giant light bulb turned on over their heads they all agreed. All at once they were spouting out ideas of what his name should be.

Samantha cleared her throat to get their attention. They didn't stop.

"What," Samantha thought, "do I have to wave something shinney to get their attention."

"Ahem", this time she did much louder.

They, finally, turned around.

"Now can you tell me what Norah was like on the ice"

"We already told you. Quiet."

"Distant"

"Almost, sad and pathetic, like a little lost puppy"

"Omigosh, you know who just got the cutest little puppy..."

Knowing this wasn't going to g anywhere, Samantha knew she could do something that could actually would help them get further in the case.

"Okay, girls, we don't I..."

They kept on talking.

" Girls", she practically had to yell, "Why I don't just talk to you all later, okay??"

"Okay", they all said in unison.

As she turned around and began to walk away, She heard one of them yell out to her.

"Call us if we can do anything to help."

Samantha rolled her eyes, and walked toward Martin.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! I don't mind the critiquing (I know I can't spell). The spell check on my computer is annoying so I usually skip it. Anyway, here's chapter four.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN IT. Although it would be nice. I DON'T.

* * *

"RUN, RUN, RUN. Keep moving. Don't stop." 

Over and over the words ran through her head. Why of all days did she have to be spontaneous?? She turned her head; the dark burgundy van was still behind her, but quickly catching up. FASTER.FASTER. MOVE FASTER.

"What did you find out from coach?"

"Not much, apparently there's another coach that works more with Norah, but today's her day off. How about you? Learn anything from the figure skaters?"

" Ummm..yeah, Brian in Science class should change his name to Albert, and Tori across the street got a new puppy"

"What ?"

Samantha shook her head, "Never mind."

Out of nowhere Danny seemed to appear. They both looked at him, hoping he had something that would get them further in the case.

" Sorry," he said, "I think the parents are still in to much shock."

"Well," Samantha sighed, "This isn't getting anywhere fast"

_FLASHBACK:_

_Young Samantha, sits by her window, watching the rain slowly dribble on the outside of her window._

"_Hey Samantha, dinners ready."_

_She turns to see her older sister in the doorway_

"_I, ummm, I'm not hungry."_

"_Mmhmm, that's nice."Lauren Spade said as she grab her sisters arm, pulling her to the doorway._

" _Nooooooo"_

"_Hey, if I have to suffer and eat that potroast than you do to.Hey, whats wrong ?"_

_Samantha shrugged her older sister off."Nothing, I'm fine."_

_She couldn't tell her sister. Lauren never knew what it was like to be a loner._

_The two girls went downstairs together and attempted to eat what her mother dared to call pot roast._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


End file.
